Jackson Alone
by Jasmina2003
Summary: When Percy was captured by the gryphon on the train in Alaska in "Son of Neptune", Frank didn't kill it. He tried but it was smarter than the others. Percy was brought before Alcyoneus, soon to be taken to Polybotes and eventually, Gaea. What happens when Percy is left without his friends help? Let's find out.


**First Fanfic. I actually posted one before that was REALLY bad and took it down. This occurred to me when I was re-reading Son of Neptune. My mind is strange and I consider "what if?" questions a lot. It's seriously unhealthy. There was at least 3 from this book alone. May or may not include them. I'll decide later. I don't own anything though I wish I did. I'll find a way eventually. Maybe it'll happen once I'm sane. So... never! Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy struggled in the talons of the creature lifting him above the ground. Try as he might, he couldn't free himself. The monster's claws were gripped too tightly around his biceps to allow him any leeway. He yelled-mainly out of frustration when something whistled past his ear. An arrow, fired by Frank, sure to hit its target. The beast lurched upwards and Percy was convinced the arrow had succeeded. But when the talons gripping his arms didn't go slack, he knew somehow Frank had failed. More arrows were shot, but the creature dodged each one, rising higher to get out of the archer's range. Percy swung his legs up in a futile attempt to knock the monster off course. The beast brought Percy close to its eagle half and snapped at him.

"Sheesh." Percy said, and stopped. Percy wished more than anything that he could wiggle enough to reach Riptide. His sword had fallen on the train when he was yanked into the air, but he could feel its weight in his pocket. For what good it did. It's not like he'd be able to use it anyway. At this height, percy would be a bug on a windshield if he fell.

There would be no help coming.

"Why does my life suck?" Percy mumbled to himself. The creature hissed at him and Percy tried to raise his arms in surrender but was embarrassingly reminded he couldn't. "Sorry. I'll shut up." _Time to talk in my head instead. Great... Like that's healthy._ Percy shook his head and looked down and the ants that were Hazel and Frank fighting the remaining monsters. _I'll figure out a way to get back. I swear._

"This is my fault. If I hadn't released Alcyoneus, Percy would still be here." Hazel sat on the ground surrounded by fallen gryphons. Frank and Hazel had easily killed every other gryphon. The one that took Percy was smarter than the rest. It dodged every one of Franks shots. By the time Frank and Hazel had killed the rest, Percy's had vanished.

"Hazel, none of this is your fault. I know Percy doesn't blame you and neither do I. This is Gaea's fault. No one else's." Frank tried to reassure her.

"But if I'd been braver..."

"Hazel. You were 13. And Alcyoneus would've been raised eventually. You prevented it for a while. You're a hero."

"Sure. That's why I let my friend get taken by a gryphon." She replied sarcastically, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Hazel. Stop. C'mere." Frank wrapped Hazel in a hug. She resisted at first, but eventually melted in his arms, sobbing. Her whole body shook with tears. Frank just held her, letting her cry. When the sobs stopped, Frank stood there, waiting for Hazel to pull back. He'd always be there for her. As long as she needed it. And they would get Percy back. No matter what it took.

The gryphon roughly dropped the shaken demigod at Alcyoneus' feet. The boy's dark hair and piercing green eyes were unsettling. Even surrounded by thousands of Roman legions, his expression remained steely. As if he was unfazed by the utter hopelessness he was faced with. It was fascinating.

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson. My my. The killer of Kronos. Savior of Manhattan. Well done. Gaea hates you above all others. I wish I was given the honor to kill you, but my brother Polybotes has claimed the right. Though he won't kill you immediately. First he wishes to keep you as a pet. He believes it will be amusing to destroy your Neptune with his favorite son on a leash."

"Flattering. But I'm actually a son of Poseidon."

"Greek, Roman, it matters not. Both will be crushed. You however, have special treatment in your future."

"I figured. Yeah. The whole "pet" thing. Will I get a doghouse? I think I deserve that much." He gestured around him, seemingly trying to get approval from the phantom demigods around him. "Right? See these guys agree with me."

"I'm quite sure they do not."

"Really, Golden Boy? Cause I swear I saw this guy wink at me. If that's not a yes, I don't know what is." The boy pointed at a random Roman standing near him. The ghost shook his head vigorously though it wasn't necessary. The giant knew Jackson was stalling.

"You're getting tiresome. Restrain him." Alcyoneus waved his hand at the Romans. Instead of instantly grabbing him, the legion stupidly advanced slowly towards the demigod.

"Is this really the best you can do? You should be ashamed of yourself. I definitely am." Jackson rolled his neck in a nonchalant manner. "This'll be a piece of cake. Bring it on." He pulled out a pen from his pocket dramatically. He uncapped it and it elongated into a celestial bronze sword, further confirming his status as a greek demigod in place of a roman. He yelled in defiance and slashed simultaneously through the 12 romans nearest him. They instantly reformed but were shocked. The idiots finally realized the threat Jackson presented and rushed him. The demigod constructed a miniature hurricane around himself, knocking back the Romans. Any projectiles that came for him were immediately deflected as he pushed through the roman lines, attempting escape. Alcyoneus watched amused. One demigod against an army? It was impossible. Especially without the curse of Achilles. There was no way he would win. Eventually he would tire, and once he did, the Romans be ready. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Well? How's that for a first attempt? It's short I know. Let me know if anyone's out of character but if you disliked it, I really don't want to hear it. It's fluff okay. Deal with it. Constructive criticism only. Thanks for reading. (If anyone ever reads this. or likes it. Oh well. I tried.) Please review and i'll update soon. It bugs me when authors don't update for a while, so I'll try not to do that. If I have writer's block, I'll let you know. Promise. Thanks again.**


End file.
